I Thought You Were Dead
by ScoppednDropped
Summary: Shepard has gotten a new dossier that is extremely shady. Who is this new addition? And why does Garrus seem so caught up with them? Rated for drinking, some language and future situations.
1. Chapter 1

Commander John Shepard stood in the CIC overlooking that galaxy map. So many planets around to visit but only some that he really needed to. The Illusive Man had added another dossier to the list. A information broker or sorts named Elizaveta (yeh leeza VYE t Hah), the name sounded funny to him. But then they haven't picked up anything near normal so far, so why should this one be? She was currently on the Citadel along with the theif Kasumi. He didn't have alot of information on either of them except that they were excellent at what they did. He felt he had enough people already, but it never hurt to have the extra help around if it was needed, so he set a course for the Citadel. Maybe they could get some time off, he sure knew he could use a few drinks.

Whipsers were already going around about the newly added dossier, and since there was no gender or race included the crew had already started guessing. In the mess hall it was the worst, some thinking it was maybe a female salarian and started making fun of Mordin requesting mating contracts. Others were thinking another Krogan. Gardner threw in the possibility of a female turian since everyone was going for the female guessing. Garrus had started to get his hopes up after that and asked Shepard to let him be one of the ones to go with Shepard when they went to pick her up. Shepard didn't care whether it was a guy, girl, turian or krogan. As long as it was a talented individual who would up the percentage of them surviving he wouldn't care.

Shepard turned around and started walking towards the elevator, smiling at Kelly as he passed by. He had been flirting a little with Kelly, even had dinner with her once. The evening had mostly been spent talking about the dossiers and crew, their various opinions of people, and Shepard talking about the crew on the old Normandy. Running into Ash hadn't been as...nice as he had hoped but after she called him a traitor he couldn't stand thinking about the woman anymore. Even now it got him angry, maybe with time these things could be fixed.

Once he had arrived at his cabin he went and took a shower trying to wash the thoughts from his head. After he felt calm enough he went and descided to get some rest, setting his alarm he drifted into sleep. Facing nightmares of protheans and reapers head on again.

(5 hours later)

+Commander we've arrived at the citadel.+ Came Jokers voice over the intercom.

"Thanks Joker be down in a second."

Shepard rolled over and sat at the edge of the getting the energy to stand up and walked out of the cabin and went to go get suited up. After getting Garrus and Mordin the trio went through the airlock and onto the citadel. Of course the first thing they did was contact Kasumi since she was right there, well sort of. Shepard talked to the advertisement and went along with the theifs game, once agreeing to help with the heist she went ahead to the Normandy. Next was Elizaveta which according to EDI's reports she was in the Dark Star.

"Garrus, Mordin go ahead to Dark Star i'll meet you there in a little bit."

"Where are you going Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Going to go ahead and meet with the counsil and Anderson, i'd ask you to come with but i don't know if i'll need a hug after this one, I hope not at least. But if i do i'll expect a big one at the bar as well as some drinks."

"Aww Commander maybe i should hold your hand on the way there just in case."

Shepard pushed away the hand Garrus had held out laughing. After giving them a chit to buy drinks with they departed ways.

Garrus and Mordin had a relatively quiet walk to the club, surprisingly enough in the doctors case who was usually chatting up a storm. When they arrived they didn't immediately start getting drinks instead Garrus went over to an empty table while Mordin went off scanning the crowd of dancers with his omni-tool. Curiosity getting the better of him he started scanning the crowd for potential canidates for their contact. To his own disapointment there were no female turians in the crowd, only feminine figures he could see were the humans and asari. Other than that there were a few salarians, turians and alot of human men. Garrus got up and ordered a drink, while waiting he caught an...odd scent. Looking around he tried to find the source, the turian bartender had paused also and looked at the door watching a human female walk through.

She had very long dirty blonde hair held back by a bandana which looked like the way human pirates in films would wear. Her piercing blue eyes were slightly surrounded by dark circles. Her outfit was a, mix of grey, sky blue and black with some white. The top reminded him of Miranda's but with a mix of Aria's straps but the arms were cut off. Her stomach was visable but surrounded by fabric which led to her pants, one leg much shorter than the other. Her boots came up to her below her knees which were covered by small triangularish shaped armor. On her right arm were an assortment of tattoo's (mostly rings looping all the way around the arm) covering most of her arm, there might have been more but he couldnt see the ones under her glove.

She walked right up to the bar beside Garrus and ordered something, the way she talked was different than he was used to. Engineer Donelly spoke differently from most humans he knew but her accent was still different. With her closeness he could smell the scent even stronger now and he found himself leaning towards her trying to smell more and more. The bartender had started leaning towards her as well, but when the human snapped her fingers in his face and asked for her drink again, the bartender rubbed his fringe and finished Garruss' drink then pulled out a bottle for the blonde. She grabbed the bottle and walked quickly to the other side of the club quickly. GArrus wanted to follow her and find out what the smell was but fought off the urge turning and going back to the table. Mordin was there now with his own drink examining his omni-tool intently. Garrus plopped down across from him and drank some of his drink trying to get the scent out of his nose.

"Curious."

Garrus looked over at the doctor who was now scanning him with his omni-tool. "Doc?"

"Increased heart rate. Sniffing air continuously. Same for other turian males in vicinity."

"I don't see what that has to do wih anything were just here for some drinks." Garrus sniffed again the scent getting stronger. He looked around and found the female cautiously walking around the bar away from a growing crowd of male turians.

"Very Curious. Human. Female. Turian interest mainly. Odd."

"You said mainly, so it's not just Turians." Garrus smelt again she was getting closer and it was driving him crazy.

"Of course human male interest. Female being stalked by other species. Plus attire is...less. Much to look at. But different reactions. No...sniffing involved." Mordin kept scanning the crowd of turians following the girl which had grown to about 13.

She stopped at the bar and got another bottle of the drink and turned and walked straight through the crowd following her back to her seat. Some of the turians had lost interest or something and just stormed off out of the club. It was down to 5 turians and he saw that 2 of them were pushing the others away. They were big for turians and a 3rd one had sat down next to the human very close. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he herd her laugh and shake her head before pushing the turian back abit. The turian leaned in again and he saw him talking, curiosity getting the better of him he stodd up and walked around to where he could hear.

"...there might be marks. But you look like you could take it"

She scoffed and scooted her chair away only to be pulled back.

"I don't, well nevermind i do know what you want from me but it is not a thing you can get...I'm not an easy girl to get."

"Can you at least explain why you smell so...' the turian leaned in a took a long breath near her neck,'Deliscious."

The girl picked up a three fingered hand from under the table and placed it ontop of the table. Then stood up grabbing her bottle and started to walk off. But the turian had jumped up almost as fast and quickly slammed her into the wall facing him. She tried wiggling out but his grasp was too strong and he leaned in and licked her neck slowly. She seemed to give in after she made a gasping noise then suddenly she wasn't held down by him anymore. She had him pinned against the wall holding his arm behind his back and pushing up actually managing to lift him off the ground which was impressive with how big he was.

"Now now behave, and please let me drink in peace, if i wish for other services i shall contact you but for now good bye." And with that she shoved him off into the other two turians who fell over under their friends weight.

She dusted her hands off then turned and sat back down, grabbing the bottle and propping her legs up on the table with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes for just a second before snapping her head over to Garrus with an evil grin on her face, as if she was daring him to come over. Taking that as his sign to go he quickly walked over back to Mordin after getting another drink. Garrus rested his head on the table, not able to notice Shepard comming up behind him with the scent still strong in his nose.

"Already drunk without me?"

Garrus jumped out of his chair and turned and stood at the turian equivalent of attention, which startled him as much as it did Shepard who had pulled back his arm as if to punch him.

"Shit Shepard didn't notice you come in, and no just felt like taking a nap. Still need that hug?"

Shepard laughed,"Only if it means your buying gimme the chit."

Garrus fumbled around till he found the chit and handed it to Shepard who walked over and got some drinks. Carrying two in each hand back to he table he sat back with one and propped his legs up on the table. Which caused Garrus to turn and look back at the human female who was in the same position as earlier, the same as Shepard, except now she was talking with the bartender and smiling.

"Any clues as to who might be our contact?"

"Only two obvious candidates. Salarian in corner by himself. Has not had anything to drink. Seems to be waiting on something. Second candidate is..."

Garrus jumped in,"The blonde in the corner with the bartender."

Shepard looked over towards the salarian then towards the blonder female. He downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "Well only one real way to find out huh?"

Shepard started over towards the salarian first, Garrus watched but out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde human stand up suddenly while looking at Shepard. She patted the bartender on the head and edged over to get a better look at Shepard. She went into the dancing crowd and Garrus lost sight of her so he turned his attention back to Shepard. Who had started walking back towards them rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Not the salarain, pretty shady guy but definately not named Elizaveta. Which doesn't surprise me, it sounds more Earthy, probably Russian or somewhere near that area on Earth. Well time to go try the... where the hell is she?"

"Behind you Shepard." Garrus said taking another drink and smelling the air again.

"Commander John Shepard?"

"Yes that's me and i'm going to guess your Elizaveta."

What happened next was a blur but all Garrus knew was it ended with him holding the huan female who was now unconscious.

Dum dum duuummmmm... I know it's fem shep/garrus but dude thats a...well dude. You'll see where im going muahahahah! My evil schemes are going to be amasing :)

Hope i didn't go too out of character with Mordin and Garrus... 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizaveta woke with a start, sitting up quickly and getting a head rush before collapsing back down on the bed. After the feeling passed she sat up much more slowly and looked around, she was in a med bay of sorts. She coninued looking around before she spotted a woman, probably the doctor, sitting at a desk turned away from her. Quietly she slid her feet around off the bed to the floor and stood up. Stretching her arms above her head she herd a few pops come from her back which caused the doctor to turn around towards her.

"Nice to see your awake."

Elizaveta just smiled and stood there not sure what to do.

"I guess I should inform the commander, you can rest a little longer if you wish he is currently on a planet."

Elizaveta nodded then looked at the doctor a little closer, where had she herd that accent before?

"Doctor Chakwas?"

"Yes thats me. Have we met?"

"It's been years and your were only with my platoon for a little while before you got shipped off planet. I wasn't aware you left the Alliance."

Chakwas seemed to study the her for awhile then smilied. "Lt. Elizaveta Sorros how come i couldn't see it sooner? You have changed, and grew your hair out finally."

"Ha! You are just jealous i looked good with a buzz cut." Elizaveta flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Chakwas laughed,"It is good to see you've surrvived this galaxy so far, though from appearances i would guess you left the Alliance."

"A long time ago, I got into N7 for a little bit but even then i couldn't... Well i wasn't getting anywhere so i left."

"I see still looking for your long lost person then?"

Elizaveta nodded,"I did go rouge iv'e been doing whatever jobs pay and lately it has been as a running informant. I've mostly been doing jobs on the citadel, omega and illium lately, but i've had to take a break. I had an... unfortunate run in with a salarian scientist with a grudge."

"Would it have anything to do with the abnormalties in your DNA?"

"Yes, he injected something in me that lets off some scent that seems to drive male turians insane. It was annoying at first but iv'e learned to use it to my advantage at times. God i hate salarians."

Suddenly the doors opened and Commander Shepard stormed in. "I hope you won't have any problems with mine then."

Elizaveta looked Shepard up and down, he was in a standard cerberus unirform and had a few scratches on his face. To the right behind him was a woman with poofy, fancy, black hair and a skin tight white unirform also with a cerberus logo on it.

"As long as he doesn't try injecting me with things we shouldn't have problems."

Shepard crossed his arms and the woman behind him spoke. "Welcome aboard the Normandy i'm Miranda Lawson."

"Nice pumps."

Miranda looked down at the shoes then back to Elizaveta. "Um, Thank you."

"I wasn't talking about the shoes." Elizaveta winked then fought to keep a straight face at Mirandas expression.

Commander Shepard just stood there blinking, doctor chakwas burst out laughing.

"You haven't changed Veta, though you need to work abit more on your poker face still. It's much better than it used to be thought."

Elizaveta looked towards the doctor smiling big before turning back to Shepard.

"You know Doctor Chakwas?" Said Shepard.

"Yes, she served a little with my platoon on one of the colonies we were setting up. Back when i was in the alliance, a long time ago."

"Your ex alliance?"

"Surprised? So am i. I never really had any interest in being in the Alliance but i needed to find someone. And now iv'e found them."

"Who were you looking for?"

"You."

Shepard looked at Elizaveta for a good long while, thinking back to his days in the Alliance. He didn't recognize her from anywhere, he couldn't even recall meeting her, ever. And everyone he knew from before then had been killed by the Batarians, his family, his friends.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe i know any Elizaveta's."

Elizaveta scoffed,"That's fine alot has changed. But it is a discussion for another time, do you have somewhere i may stay? I prefer open spaces where i can practice my running. And please my name is pronounced Eli za vye ta, but you can call me Vyeta for short."

Edi popped up from her terminal,"I believe the hangar would meet those qualifications."

"Thank you Edi, Do you want an escort or can you find it on your own?"

"Nice to know you care, but i'll find my own way."

Veta walked past Shepard and Miranda to the hallway and they watched as she walked left, then came back and went right. She came back and walked towards Miranda's quarters and after peeking in she turned down towards the main battery. She wasn't even halfway down the walkway before Garrus came out which caused her to jump and run back to the med bay with frightening speed. And since everyone was in the doorway wathcing her she slid right between Shepard feet and ran into the AI core. Gardner and the some of the other crew members in the mess hall's attention had been caught and they were making their way over to the Medical bay. Garrus came shortly after them sniffing at the air almost constantly. Shepard finally walked forward and opened the doors to the AI core and Veta was no where to be found. Garrus had walked in as well and was smelling down the ducts and going down. Shepard shrugged and followed, GArrus had slid down the ladder ahead of him and Shepard herd a yelp and some thuds. Moving faster he found something he thought he would never see.

Veta had Garrus pinned to the ground and was sitting on his back her feet digging into the sides of his hips. And Garrus was making a pained noise which increased when Veta twisted the arm she was holding even further. Garrus pushed up with his one arm and flug her off his back causing her to release the grip she had on his arm. He got into a defensive stance and Veta got into a similar stance. Shepard however stepped in.

"What the Hell is going on here."

Garrus relaxed his stance and shook his head. "Sorry Sheppard, I don't know what came over me."

"I do, just try to keep in different rooms from me and you should be okay." Veta relaxed her pose as well.

"What are you talking about Veta."

"Long story short Salarian Scientist injected something into me that screwed with my DNA. I let off some natural scent that drives male turians and occasionally Krogans a little psycho and they start following me. Different ones act differently, most turians try getting in my pants though. I was impressed at Dark Star that he didn't and he wasn't making any moves on me now but reflex got the better of me. Sorry if i hurt you too much uh.."

"Garrus. Garrus Vakarian, and no harm done i don't know what came over me i just wanted to find out...why." Garrus ran a hand over his fringe looking extremly awkward.

"So, is there some sort of cure for this? Or am i going to have to make sure no to put you two near each other."

"Thats what i was at Dark Star for, i was supposed to meet a salarian for a way of fixing this but then i ran into you. And i guess im going to have to deal with it for a little longer until i can find another doctor."

"We have medical staff aboard the normandy, Mordin Solus could help you."

"Thats YOUR salarian? Shit i was wondering why he left Omega."

"You know him?"

"I know of him, he's one of the people i was hired to keep tabs on at one point there."

"Well you can talk to him after we get you situated in the hanger."

I don't own Mass effect chars or Universe im just playing with it. Bioware owns em and my soul :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Garrus left with one last glance at Veta before walking back to the elevator. Shepard and Veta waited on the elevator to return, Veta doing some stretches, Shepard watching wondering how much power was in her small body. She was able to take down Garrus which was hard for Shepard in the occasional sparing matches they had. Though she might have just caught him off guard. The elevator opened up finally and they went down to the hangar both of them still remaining quiet. As soon as the elevator doors opened Veta took off running.

So thats why she was stretching, he watched as she jumped clear over the computers that controled the shuttles, without stopping she jumped ontop of one of the fans and towards the shuttle itself. Once she pulled herself up she waved at Shepard.

"Any way we could get a cot up here? Oh wait you probably use this thing. Needs to be cleaned." She wiped her hands togther coughing as dirt and dust flew up into her face.

"Do you want the bed up high?"

"Da, actually i prefer a jump start in the morning ha ha." Veta ran and jumped for the large beam and barely caught the crease before sliding down and walking back to shepard. "I like it."

"Where did you learn to do that anyways?"

"I learned when i was young, ran around with some kid gangs on a small colony causing mischief..."

Shepard zoned out, remebering something from his youth, before the batarian attack.

He had been sitting in his sisters room, waiting for her to crawl in through the window like she did most nights. Except this time she was in trouble and he knew it, her and her "friends" had been caught stealing files from the shuttleport and they were all over the news. There was even a shuttle following them getting video of the ones who were running on the roofs, he knew she wasn't dumb enough to be up there, but he recognized her off to the side running the oposite way of the security shuttle and knew she was comming here with whatever they had taken. It didn't take long before he saw her launch through the window towards him.

She was a mess, she had leaves stuck on her clothes and was covered in mud, she stood up and turned towards him with a huge grin on her face. After taking the pack off and throwing it on the bed she went to the closet and closed the door, she came back out in her pajamas and threw the muddy clothes in a bin off to the side of her room. John reached out and snagged the bag going through the contents. It was information on various residents, personal files and a few bank codes.

"What the hell John." She grabbed for the files but he snatched them away from her.

"Why?" he said with a very harsh edge.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take these?"

"I just do what i'm told, were getting paid for this shit so give it back." She reached for the files again only to have the snatched away from her reach again.

"why these files though?"

"if they told me i'd tell you but i don't know. I just know they said they need their best runners for this job. And i have to get these to Reo tommorrow morning."

"And miss school again?"

"Only a little i should be back in time for physics if i get an early start."

"Jane why do you have to run with those low lifes?"

"Those low lifes happen to be my friends, and because i like the thrills."

"Your just a kid."

"I'm 13."

"Exactly."

"Oh so what your 17, four years older then me. Alliance, there are better things in life than guns." Jane was getting angry, she hated when he brought her age into it and he knew that so he pushed her further.

"You aren't responsible, your too young to understand anything, you only do what your told to do by that damn gang. I haven't told mom and dad for their sakes but im getting close to. Your so stupid and your ruining your life. Idiotic..."

He should've seen it comming but he was getting to into yelling at her so when she punched his face he fell back on his butt. Then she was on top of him punching him again and again in the face screaming "I hate you". Then when he herd his parents comming up the stairs she stopped, gathered up the files, grabbed some clothes and jumped back out the window. John just sat there and wiped the blood from under his nose on his hand. He never saw his sister again.

"...Yallooo?" Veta was waving her hand in his face. Shepard shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Net, i understand my life story is probably boring compaired to yours." Veta smiled.

"Yes well let's go ask Mordin about your condition."

"Lead the way kapitan."

Shepard and Veta stepped into the elevator, this time it wasn't quiet but Shepard wasn't listening to Veta's rambling. He was thinking about the random flashback. He hadn't thought of his sister in years, why was he doing it now? The elevator door opened and he just started walking to Mordins still not listening to Veta's talking. He smiled at Kelly when they passed her and soon were standing in front of the chatty scientist.

"Shepard. Ah good to see you awake. Miss?"

"Elizaveta call me Veta. Listen i just need help with a problem, im not to fond of salarians at the moment."

"Salarian cause of turian stalkers." Mordin said in a way that made it seem more like a fact than a question.

Veta nodded."Got on the bad side of a scientist and i guess this is his way of revenge."

"Hmmm. Comming up here for a solution then. Will take time. DNA. Blood samples."

"Whatever you need i am willing to give to get this damn thing to go away."

'I guess i'll leave you two to do your thing." Shepard noded at the salarian."Mordin. Oh and if she causes you any trouble don't shoot her, call me first."

"Understood Shepard. Now will begin with DNA sample. Hair or skin..."

The doors clsoed behind Shepard and he walked out to the CIC. Veta leaned against the doctors workspace while he got skin samples, blood samples and little random hairs from her head.

"With permission, would like to examine reactions personally. Will call officer Vakarian up."

Veta nodded at the doctor and readied herself for whatever was going to happen. If it ment letting a turian groping her in front of the doctor to get this fixed she would happily do it. Plus Garrus had a slight appeal to her, not only because he's the only one that seemed to resist the scent. Well he didn't really resist. In fact she wasn't even sure what was going on in his head. She thought hard about the name, she knew he had been with C-Sec but forgot the details of his career other than being part of the team that got Saren. She wanted to know more, she could look it up and get ahold of her contacts later. Or, perhaps she could just ask him.

The doors opened and Garrus walked in, he was covering his nose with his hand. When he saw Veta in the room his eyes got bigger, Veta admired their color, an icy blue then smiled at him.

"Doc?" Garrus cautiously walked in closer to Veta.

"Veta looking to cure for scent problem. Was hoping you would help. Need to examine effects up close."

"I thought you were scanning the turi..the..t..." Garrus shook his head,"..turians at the club."

"If you don't want to do it just say no." Veta said, harsher than she ment.

Garrus looked at her. "I'll do it. I want to see you skills in action, see what other hiden surprises you might have."

Veta raised her eyebrow at the turian. "As you wish. And if this doesn't work we could always just set up targets in the cargo hold."

"As long as you don't going using this to your advantage."

"I don't need to. I'm sure i'm more than you can handle."

Garrus laughed. "That's alot comming from a human, especially a female."

Veta laughed also."Nice to see turians are sexist too. But i took you down clean enough earlier. No sweat."

Garrus leaned back and crossed his arms. "You caught me off guard and i was distracted by the smell." He sniffed the air again."Maybe we should take it to the mats when this is fixed."

"I don't know isn't it traditional for turians to beat each other up before getting busy?"

Mordin piped in. "Correct. Male displaying dominance over female. Hold her down while mating. Odd but so are krogan and human mating rituals."

Veta looked over at the doctor then back at Garrus who had taken a few steps closer. She wasn't going to budge, it was his fight not hers, and though she wasn't sure if the doctor would stop him if it did turn into a display for dominance she knew she could handle Garrus. Garrus took another step forward, and with how long his strides were he was maybe only 3 steps away from her. Veta descided to try pushing him, so she smiled at him with a wicked smile. Garrus huffed then took the two other steps in and put his arms to either side of her. She just crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look, she wasn't going to back down.

He started breathing quicker then started to hold his breath. Garrus tilted his face into her neck and released the breath he had holding and breathed in deeply. Veta just stood there her arms still crossed and waited for the worst. But it never happened Garrus leaned back and went back three steps. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, and Garrus smiled also. Mordin interupted the moment by injecting something in Veta's arm and she yelped.

"What the hell Doctor i was not expecting that. Warn me please." Veta rubbed where he had injected her.

MOrdin ignored her complaint and looked at Garrus. "Anything?"

Garrus smelled the air."Nope i can still smell it."

"Hmm. Maybe take longer than i thought. Heavier dose perhaps. Incomming!"

"Whah?" Mordin injected her again and it was followed by a string a swear words in a number of languages Garrus had never herd before.

"I guess i had better sit down this seems like it might take awhile." Garrus sat down on the floor. "So i guess this would be a great time to learn some about each other since your dossier is empty."

Veta sat down as well."I guess so. So who should start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard woke in his cabin to the sound of his alarm again. After shuting it off he got up and took a shower washing away last nights nightmares. It was his death this time, he had woken up a few times just gasping for air only to calm down and relive it again. There was no peace anywhere for him, when he was awake he was Commander Shepard, when he was asleep he was subject to fear of his own mind. He cound't be John, he couldn't be himself. He wasn't even sure what hiself was like anymore.

He got dressed and walked to the elevator. He was probably going to probe some planets before going to Illium. But first he was going to go around and check on everyone. He started from the bottom, talking to Jackabout becoming a pirate and going rouge. Listening to Zaeed's stoies and agreeing to take Grunt to Tuchunka before he exploded. Going up a level he talked with chakwas and gave her the serris brandy he had gotten her earlier. He declined her offer to open it now, wanting to wait till night before he got drunk with the long day ahead of him. Next he walked over and said hello to Miranda, and agreed to help with her sister since they were going to Illium anyways.

Finally desciding to go see how Garruss' calibrations were comming Shepard walked towards the main batteries. But when he opened the doors he was surpirised to find no turian in sight. The turian barely left the guns without good reason.

"Edi. Where is at the moment?"

The blue orb appeared at the consol. "Officer Vakarian is currently in the Tech lab with Mordin Solus and Elizaveta."

"Thanks Edi."

"Logging you out Shepard."

Shepard walked towards the elevator but descided to go stop by and see Kasumi first. After listening to some ship gossip he walked to the elevator. The doors opened and he made his way towards Mordin, bracing himself for whatever odd events that could be going on. When the second set of doors opened Shepard was completely caught off guard. He was expecting maybe Veta having Garrus in a headlock, but he was way off.

Garrus was laying on the floor his head in Veta's lap and he was holding her hands which were swinging all over the place. Veta was looking down at him her face very close to his. It looked like they were about to kiss, if turians could even kiss, before Veta yelled out laughing.

"I win! You blunk... blink...blunkided...Blunkblinkided" Veta started to go into a giggling fit.

Garrus made a grumbling noise."Its a pointless game. Best 8 out of 9?"

"My eyes are drying out i do not think its healthy for them."

"Then go soak them in water. Maybe that might help."

"Right! To the bathroom!" Veta attempted to get up but with garrus on her legs she just wobbled her arms around. "Your heavy. Oh hey it is John hello John. Could you get us some water perhaps?"

"Sheepard!" Garrus sat up and saluted the commander.

Shepard watched as Veta pounced Garrus from behind causeing the turian to fall forwards. "Mordin?"

Moridin looked up from his consol. "May have mixed some injections. Reactions are interesting. And amsuing. Waiting for them to calm down before continuing."

"And how long have they been at this?" Shepard didn't like the pause of silence comming from Mordin.

"Approximately 6 hours. Started with Veta. Was seeing bubbles. Tried fixing hallusciantions but only worsened it. So switched to turian and reasearched what effected sense of smell. Too high of a dose. Started 'brushing his hair'. Veta started to help. Have recording if you wish to see." Mordin smiled and started up his omni tool.

'No thanks doc maybe some other time. Do you know when this should all wear off." Shepard was getting concerned he needed Garrus in a couple of hours.

"Estimated time 3 hours."

"Okay thanks." Shepard turned to leave. "Oh make sure to keep these two in here away from the crew."

"Of course Shepard."

Veta made a high pitched noice. "Leaving already Shepard? Aww. I wanted to show you turian hic up!"

Shepard paused. "turian hic up?"

"Yup yup. Mordin gimme." Veta was reaching towards the doctor who handed her a small vial of dark green liquid. "Open up Gare-bear."

Garrus opened his mouth and veta poured the liquid in, after he swallowed Mordin handed Veta another vial filled with a pink liquid. After she drank that she turned Garrus around and stuck her tounge out, Garrus mimicked the motion. She licked his tounge then bit it, making him pull his tounge back into his mouth. Veta held up her pointer fingers and smiled big. And out of nowhere Garrus made a noise that was a mix between a growl, shriek and monsterous krogan burp. Both of them burst out laughing and Shepard just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"How did they figure out how to do that...Nevermind i don't think i want to know..."

"Veta curious about texture of turian tounge."

"I figured it wouldv'e been Garrus." Shepard laughed as the turian sat up at the sound of his name and started looking around. "But that's not going to mess them up all over again is it?"

"No health supliments. No harm done."

Veta jumped up and started singing about fly's on the walls and dancing in a rather, distracting way. Her omni tool lit up and the song she was singing started up by the actual artist which seem to get her more excited as she switched to lip singing. Garrus was laying on the floor shaking his head to the music and even Mordin had started to bob to the beat. Shepard finally managed to depart from the two high members of his team. 'Their probably going to have a few awkward run in's after all this is over.' Shepard smiled to himself.

For the next couple of hours he probed planets around Illium getting as many resources as possible. Before docking he went to see how Garrus and Veta were and was surprised to run into Mordin on his way in.

"How are they Mordin?"

"Both have been sleeping for about an hour. Going to get water for when they wake up soon. And get chakwas for secondary opinion for next series of tests. Should prove to be more productive." And with that Mordin walked off into the elevator humming the tune from Veta's earlier music spaz. Shepard still wasn't sure about leaving them unwatched so he walked in just till the doctor got back.

They were both laying on the floor, eyes closed, foreheads touching, and holding each other at the back of the head. The gesture was...cute and Shepard wondered if something else was starting to happen between the two. He just stood there leaning against the wall having another flashback.

He had gotten his arm checked out and wrapped up for some broken ribs. Ash had been with him the whole time only sporting a few bruises and once he was cleared to leave (more like pushed out of the building) he lifted Ash up into a huge hug. They just stood there holding each other for awhile, he ran his hands down her cheek and kissed her once, twice, three times. He held the kiss as long as he could before she pulled away and looked him in the eyes, dark brown pouring into ice blue. Knowing longing was exchanged between the two before they started to make their way back to the Normandy.

It was hard to get back to considering the damage done, random pieces of buildings and reaper lying everywhere. But somehow, even while stumbling over each other they made it to the ship. Only a few of the crew remained on the ship and once the went up the stairs towards Shepards quarters Ash jumped up into his arms, starting to undo his shirt. Shepard almost couldn't find the button to open the door and almost just started to take her then and there but the doors finally swung open and they collapsed to the floor.


End file.
